


Taking a Call

by iCheat



Series: Steter Week 2017 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Exhibitionism, M/M, Smut, Sort Of, Steter Week, Steter Week 2017, the closest i could get at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 00:52:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12900459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iCheat/pseuds/iCheat
Summary: Some phone calls just can't wait.For day 3 of my belated Steter week: smut.





	Taking a Call

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot write smut.

Peter stopped when the ringing started and immediately had furious eyes on him before Stiles realised it was his phone. With a scowl he reached over and picked it off the side table.

“It’s my research professor.” He said, still scowling as he started bring the phone to his ear. Peter sighed and began to pull out, only to freeze again when Stiles grabbed his arm in a vice-like grip. Peter was sure the look he was getting had enough fury to make people spontaneously combust.

“If you stop now you’ll be in the doghouse for a month.” Stiles said in a warning tone before he picked up the call. “Sorry I was in the shower.”

Peter only hesitated for a moment before he thrust back in, earning himself an encouraging look from Stiles, who was talking about some piece of research. Well, what Stiles wanted, Stiles got. It took him a moment to get back into a rhythm, especially since Stiles was now multi-tasking, but soon enough it was like they hadn’t paused.

Stiles’s face contorted with pleasure even as he continued to talk in a mostly smooth voice with his professor. It didn’t stop Peter from noticing that he was hurrying the conversation along.

Stiles clenched around him and a noise slipped out of Peter’s throat without permission. He immediately received a glare from Stiles. Peter raised an eyebrow before having to harshly bite back another noise. Stiles rolled his eyes but his smile was fond.

His free hand came up to grab the back of Peter’s neck and pulled him down to his neck.

Fuck. That didn’t help. Stiles scent was full of pleasure and joy and Peter’s wolf wanted to rumble at the pleasure of his mate. Peter bit Stiles’s shoulder, perhaps a little harder than he should, but with human teeth, and earned an encouraging squeeze from Stiles.

“Absolutely, I’m honoured.” Stiles said, like he wasn’t actively thrusting onto Peter’s dick. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Peter barely had a moment to prepare before Stiles tossed his phone off the bed and wrapped his arms and legs around Peter. He pulled Peter impossibly closer to him with an absolutely obscene moan, load and low, as he clenched around.

Peter had to release Stiles’ shoulder as he felt his fangs edging out. Before he could regain himself Stiles breathed “Alpha” in his ear and returned the bite.

Peter came with a howl, losing himself to the wolf for a moment as he continued to rut into his mate. His vision was tinted red and Stiles was now babbling endearments and promises and ‘alpha’.

After a moment Peter came back to himself enough to stop rutting and collapse onto Stiles, effectively pinning him in place. Stiles hummed contentedly in his ear, combing his fingers through Peter’s hair.

“I love it when you lose control.” He said after a moment. “You should do it more often.”

“I don’t know why people keep insisting I’m the bad influence.” Peter said, looking at Stiles’s smug expression with a fond smile.

“You’re an enabler.” Stiles replied easily, leaning forward to pull him into a kiss with far too much intent. When they pulled apartment Stiles was grinning. “I’ve been invited to a conference.”

“Congratulations.”

“We’ll be staying in a fancy hotel.”

“Delightful.”

“Bet it has big windows.”

Peter hummed, raising an eyebrow. Stiles nuzzled into his neck and looking up with an impish expression.

“I bet if you fucked me up against the glass everyone would know who I belong to, Alpha.”

Peter growled and pulled Stiles up for another deep kiss.

“You are the greatest thing I could have.”

“And don’t you forget it.”


End file.
